Methods of the type mentioned above and used, for instance, within the framework of monitoring a torque actually output by the internal combustion engine. A restriction of the setpoint torque to be output by the internal combustion engine is provided especially when an error has been detected in the control of the internal combustion engine, which error causes an undesired increase in the torque output by the internal combustion engine.